


Wine and Cigarettes

by hidinginmybones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidinginmybones/pseuds/hidinginmybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the porn industry, Harry Potter is the guy you want to be. He’s wildly successful and well respected among his peers. He’s worked hard for his fame, so when he’s expected to work with Draco Malfoy, an up and coming new actor on the scene (and also the son of Lucius Malfoy, owner of Dark Mark Industries), he knows that things are not going to go his way. It doesn’t help that Draco is infernally attractive and Harry has a hard time controlling himself around him. This film is not going to go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the hp_sexstars fest on livejournal, prompted by Valinorean. Clearly I do not own these characters.

“There’s been a change of plans,” Harry hears through his cell phone speaker. “It turns out that Albus needed to take some time off, you see, his boyfriend is having some health problems, and Albus wanted to be there for him in his time of need.”

Harry already knows about Grindelwald’s health problem, everyone in the porn business does, it’s just more polite to put it that way rather than say that Grindelwald contracted an std on his last film set. Harry feels bad for his favourite director and his boyfriend but the fact that it had happened in the first place bothers him the most. As an actor in porn himself, he makes sure to have himself tested quite often, in fact he gets tested before and after every film he does. On top of that, Harry only has sex for pay as well, since he’s never really been interested in someone romantically. Even when he has been, he’s suppressed it. Sex is Harry’s job and it’s not like a boyfriend would be able to accept that without problems. Harry has dealt with that enough in the past and he doesn’t need another boyfriend destroying the set of one of his films out of a fit of jealousy. Harry isn't going to stop doing porn, so staying single seems like the best course of action for him at the moment. 

He sighs, “I understand, but who will be the director, then?” Harry hasn’t worked for anyone aside from Albus in years, so having to work under someone completely new is nerve wracking. By this time, he and Albus work together perfectly and Harry isn’t too keen on having to learn someone else’s ins and outs. He’s the top male porn star in the industry; he’s worked on countless films and is beyond rich. Everyone wants him. He doesn’t want to have to ‘prove’ himself to yet another director when he’s found one that works with him just fine.

“Severus Snape,” his booking agent tells him and Harry suppresses the urge to groan. It’s not that Severus isn’t good at what he does. Harry has read all the reviews and heard all the praises, but Severus is Malfoy’s chosen director and Malfoy is Harry’s biggest rising rival in the industry. He's sure that if he works with Snape, he'll be compared to Malfoy the entire time even though it should be Malfoy that's being compared to him. The two of them have never actually met, but Harry already hates him with a passion. If it weren’t for Draco Malfoy, Harry would have no worry about being pushed from the top.

“Okay, that’s acceptable,” Harry lies. “I’ll be at the filming location tomorrow. Thanks for the update,” he says before hanging up.

Harry very briefly considers dropping out of this film. He does not want to have to work with that git, Severus Snape nor his little pet, Draco Malfoy. Then he remembers the film’s budget, and the setting: a school of magic in the rural area of Scotland. He also remembers how much he’s getting paid for it and sighs. He’ll do it, but he won’t enjoy it, that’s for sure. He especially won't enjoy it Malfoy ends up in the film and it'll be even worse if Harry has to fuck him.

Oh god, the thought hadn't even occurred to him until now. What if Snape insists that he and Malfoy fuck? It will cause harry to be a part in the rise of Malfoy's fame and that is just not acceptable. Harry can't be the one to help his rival become more popular in the porn industry than he is. Harry is determined to stay on top, absolutely determined and he won't let Draco Malfoy take him off of that pedestal, whether he has to fuck him or not.

***

Hermione is already in her costume when Harry arrives on set the next day. She’s in a tiny school girl skirt and a shirt that opens into a deep v at her neckline to expose the maximum amount of cleavage possible. Even Harry has to admit that she looks hot and she's not only his best friend's wife, she'd been his best friend since they'd been eleven. She and Harry had gone into the business together, seeing it as a great way to make money in order to put themselves through school. Hermione had done so, taking as many courses as she could handle along with working on films but Harry himself had decided to take it a little more slowly. He's a star now and he's living quite comfortably indeed. He does take the occasional class as long as it doesn't conflict with his work but he's opted to wait until he's too old for the business before fully dedicating himself to that endeavour.

Harry and Hermione had met Ron after filming a few different pornos, when they'd all been cast to film a threesome scene. Hermione and Ron had been inseparable ever since. They'd been married for less than a month now, but Harry is positive that they will be together forever. He walks up to the two of them and slaps Hermione's ass from behind.

She turns around to face him and her face lights up. “Harry! You must see the wands we're expected to use, they’re fantastic!” she says brightly, pulling him in for a quick hug before skipping off and returning with the prop. When Harry sees it, he laughs. The handle of the wand is shaped like a cock and the flicky part comes out at the base of it. He takes it from Hermione and holds it in his hand. “I do hope that they'll allow us to keep them after we film,” she adds, taking it back.

“I don't see why they wouldn't,” Harry states. “Where is Snape, anyway?” he adds.

“He's filming a solo scene with Luna Lovegood. It should be wrapping up soon though. Have you met Malfoy?” Ron asks. 

“That git? Of course not,” Harry replies. “I've only just arrived.”

Ron laughs and slings an arm over Hermione's shoulder. “You're just jealous that he's as popular as you are.”

“He is not,” Harry protests. He would say more, but at that moment, Snape and Malfoy walk out of a room, flanked by various tech people. Harry looks up and he sways on spot immediately. His knees feel weak and it's like he can't breathe anymore. It's not like he's never seen Draco Malfoy before, he’s the son of Lucius Malfoy who owns Dark Mark Productions which is the company Harry has been working for since he started in the business, but he's never been this close to him; he’s never really seen him in person. The man is exquisite all the way from his perfect platinum hair right down his toned body to his long, long legs. Harry feels himself start to sweat. When Draco's grey eyes meet his, Harry's chest tightens and he feels light headed. This has never happened to him before in his entire life. He has no idea how he's supposed to have sex in front of a camera with Malfoy watching. There's no way that he's going to be able to concentrate when he feels those eyes on him. This makes him hate Malfoy all the more.

“I see the rest of the cast is here,” Snape says silkily. “Good afternoon, everyone. I am Severus Snape and I will be the director of this film due to Dumbledore's emergency. I trust you have all read the script and that you are prepared to work hard to make this a success.” He motions for Draco to step forward. “This is Draco Malfoy and he will be watching all the scenes that he is not to be part of, considering he hopes to soon be on the other side of the camera.” Harry's heart beats a little bit faster with dread. Under no circumstance does he want Draco watching his every move during the filming. “Potter, I trust you're ready to start your scene? Get yourself to makeup and wardrobe. We start filming in an hour. Come along, Draco, I want your opinion on something.”

As soon as Draco and Snape leave the room, Harry can breathe again. He takes a moment to recover before bidding goodbye to Ron and Hermione and heading off to get ready. He greets an old friend, Neville Longbottom, in wardrobe but before he knows it, he's ready to start his first scene.

***

 _Harry walks toward his friends smiling, but his smile suddenly falls from his face when he sees that his ex-girlfriend, Hermione, is now snuggling up to his best friend, no, former best friend, Ron Weasley. Who does she think she is, betraying him like that? He flashes back to all of the times they'd shared together, times when they were happy, times when they were sad and times when they were getting down and dirty. He hides himself behind a pillar and peeks around at them. Ron is holding onto her and smiling, cupping her ass, the ass that Harry used to cup. Harry turns away, hurt apparent in his eyes and climbs onto another train car, away from his friends. In that compartment, Harry thinks about the most memorable time he and Hermione had been together._

_They'd been at school, ditching the quidditch after party out by the pond. Harry had spread a blanket across the grass and there were floating magical lights all around them. Hermione is looking at Harry like the minx she really is but says, “Are you sure you don't want to party with the rest of your teammates?”_

_Harry shakes his head and smiles, “No, I'd rather celebrate my victory with you,” he says, running a hand up her side._

_She smiles at him brightly and leans into him. “Well I'd better make this worth it then,” she replies, pulling out her wand and spelling away both of their clothes. She lowers her head toward his cock and takes it into her mouth expertly. Harry throws his head back and really plays it up, like the expert he is._

***

Harry has his head back and he's moaning like it's what he was made to do when he cracks his eyes open and sees Malfoy's grey eyes meeting his dead on. Harry cuts his moan off short, almost choking on the air that is trying to escape his lungs. He pulls Hermione's hair a little too hard, causing her to gasp. It's a good thing that she doesn't bite down, considering his cock is in her mouth. Harry shuts his eyes again, trying to block Malfoy out but it doesn't work. All he can see are those grey eyes and the growing smirk that Malfoy had been flashing him right before he'd shut his eyes.

Harry finds very quickly that he can't breathe again and he definitely can't concentrate on what he's doing. Harry has fucked in front of countless people in the past and he cannot understand why he can't do it in front of one single person, despite the fact that this person is the hottest piece of ass that Harry has ever seen. He hates that he's lost control over himself, hates that it's Draco Malfoy who has made him do so.

Soon, his gasping turns to hyperventilating and Hermione pulls away. “Harry, are you okay?” she asks worriedly. He tries to focus on her face because seeing Hermione looking at him like that while she's crouched down in front of him, completely naked just looks a little strange. 

Harry gasps one last time and then nods. “Yeah, I just need some water,” he replies. He's noticed that Snape has stopped the filming and has a crease on his forehead. 

Malfoy has gotten up from his seat on the little director's chair next to Snape's and is leaving the room. “I'll get it,” he says quietly, from the doorway.

Once Malfoy is out of the room, Harry's breathing comes back and he's not dizzy anymore. He settles back against a prop tree and puts his head in his hands. He stays that way until he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Hermione offering him the water that Malfoy had gone to get. Harry must admit that receiving the water from Hermione is much easier to deal with than meeting Malfoy's eyes again. He gulps the liquid down and sits a few seconds before saying, “Alright, let's try this again.”

The second time around, Harry is able to ignore Malfoy's presence, as long as he doesn't look in the direction that he is sitting. He manages to pull the entire scene off, fucking like a pro, in only one take. Once he's finished, he pulls on a robe and collects his clothing. Neville can be pretty terrifying if his outfits are messed with and Harry has no intention of being on his bad side for this film. It had happened only once before, and Harry does not want it to happen again. After he drops off his clothing so that Neville can prepare it for their next scene together, he goes outside for a smoke to calm his nerves. 

He's not even halfway through it before the door opens and someone comes out. “Can I get a light?” asks a not entirely familiar voice. Harry turns to see who it is and he almost takes a step back. Draco Malfoy and his grey eyes are staring at him.

Harry fumbles around for his lighter and passes it over, taking another deep drag in the meantime. He hears Malfoy light his cigarette and the two stand there in silence for a few moments before Malfoy speaks. “What happened in there?” he asks, seeming genuinely curious. 

Harry can't tell him though, there's no way that he can tell Malfoy that just seeing him looking at him while trying to film a scene had thrown Harry so drastically off track. Instead of answering, he just shakes his head, “I don't know,” he admits and it's at least partially true. 

Malfoy scoffs, blowing smoke out of his nostrils. “You know, Snape told me that I'd better watch you in order to improve my own techniques, but so far I'm not very impressed.” 

Harry turns to look at him, eyes hardening as they meet Malfoy's. “You don't even know what happened in there, you prat, who are you to judge me?” He thinks that perhaps this is a good thing, fighting with Malfoy. If Harry can keep it in his mind that he hates Malfoy, perhaps he can survive the making of this film. Harry takes a long drag off of his cigarette and glares at the wall in front of them. 

Malfoy shrugs, taking another drag from his own cigarette. “I'm not trying to judge you, I just know that whatever happened in there can't happen again if you expect to continue being in as many films as you're in. No one is going to want to work with a porn star that can't perform when the time comes.” 

Harry doesn't think that Malfoy means it to sound malicious, but that's exactly the way he takes it. He throws his cigarette to the ground and opens the door. “It won't happen again, I can promise you that much,” Harry growls, “just stay out of my way.” He slams the door behind him as he walks back into the building. 

Once he gets down the hallway, he's calmed himself visibly but he's still a little unnerved by the incident. He knows that he'd fucked up but he hadn't needed Malfoy to point it out. He smiles when he sees Ron and Hermione, ignores the worried look that Hermione sends him and throws his arm over Ron's shoulder. “I hate to have to tell you this but... I just fucked your wife. I'm sorry.” 

Ron laughs heartily and slaps him on the back. “Don't worry, mate, I'm sure you'd let me do the same to yours, you know, if you ever have a wife.”

Harry nods in agreement , “at this point, that doesn't seem likely, since I have a very strong preference for cock.”

Ron laughs, “Then I'll fuck your husband.” He leans over and kisses Hermione's temple and Harry smiles at the two of them. He doesn't think that he'll ever even have a husband despite him preferring men over women. He's pretty sure he's just going to end up alone and he's come to terms with that. He's happy for Ron and Hermione, but their life just isn't for him. The first and only person he's been even attracted to for years is Malfoy but obviously Malfoy is not a good choice in romantic conquests. He figures that if he can ignore Draco Malfoy, especially now that he's shown himself to be such a royal cock-bag, he won't have any problems finishing this film without any more mishaps.

As he gets ready for his next scene, an action one and not one where he has to fuck someone, Harry swears to himself that he will ignore Malfoy for the remainder of the film, no matter what happens. This should prove to be especially easy considering that although the two of them are both in the film, they aren't required to fuck each other, in fact, they've been cast as enemies.

***

“So there's been a change of plan,” Snape says when he gathers the entire cast in the green room together the next day. “Lucius has asked for a new scene to be added featuring you, Potter and his son, Mr Malfoy, here. He seems to think that the two hottest male stars in this industry would make quite the pairing and make this film even more popular than he'd been originally anticipating and I happen to agree,” he says quietly. “Here are the edited scripts and I'd like you all to spend the next little while reading them and then we will continue filming the scenes planned for today.”

With that, Snape leaves the room, allowing Malfoy to pass out the scripts for him. Harry barely even notices where Malfoy is in the room because he's currently trying not to hyperventilate. His whole body has gone cold and he's sure that whatever flush his skin may have had had completely disappeared. This cannot be happening. He can't fuck Malfoy or have Malfoy fuck him without something absolutely disastrous happening but when their hands touch, Harry feels sparks move up his arm. He meets Malfoy's eyes briefly and has to force himself to look away. Harry takes the script and leaves to hole himself up outside, in a corner so he can smoke as much as he wants while obsessing over the fact that now he has to fuck Draco Malfoy in front of a camera. There is no way that Harry can conceivably pull this off without making a total ass of himself. The only saving grace is that they don't have to film it that day.

Unfortunately, Harry is not to be left in peace. Moments after he finds an appropriate reading spot, he's interrupted by none other than the object of his... he doesn't even know what the classify Malfoy anymore. Harry strongly resists the urge to scream in frustration as Malfoy slumps down against the wall beside him. He smirks over at Harry as he pulls out his own lighter this time and lights his cigarette. Harry wants to smack the grin right off his face.

“So, a scene together...” Malfoy says, head back against the bricks. He blows smoke up into the air and closes his eyes. If that's not the sexiest thing Harry has ever seen, he doesn't know what is. He's just itching to move forward and run his tongue over Malfoy's adam's apple. He barely manages to stop himself when Malfoy speaks again. “Should be pretty hot, I reckon,” Malfoy adds. 

Harry twists his head to look at Malfoy to see if he's serious but his eyes are still closed so he's not entirely sure. “Yeah,” he agrees. 

Malfoy opens his eyes and peers at Harry lazily with a small smile on his face. Harry can't even believe how hot he looks in this one moment. “Well, you're hot, and I'm hot. I think this will be the easiest job I've ever had to do.” 

Harry takes a deep drag, trying to calm himself down again. “Yeah,” he repeats since his brain can't seem to figure out anything more intelligent to say. He takes another drag of his cigarette in order to cover for it. He opens the script that's sitting in his lap and flips to the marked additions. He reads through the scene that features he and Malfoy quickly and tries to keep his pulse normal. Malfoy had been right; this scene is going to be incredibly hot, provided that Harry can pull it off. He's already so nervous he's almost hyperventilating. 

Malfoy finishes his cigarette and stands up. “I'll see you inside. I'm really looking forward to watching you fuck Lovegood's brains out, Potter.”

Harry nods at him as he walks back through the door, all the while trying to convince himself that he can do this, no matter how nervous he is or hot Draco Malfoy is.

***

 _Harry and Luna are sitting off in the corner of the library, studying together for some test or other that they're taking sometime soon. Luna is making eyes at him but he is studiously ignoring her, because he needs to pass this, in order to keep his average up. He even ignores her when she props her shapely leg on his lap but it becomes increasingly harder to ignore the beautiful girl beside him as she's trailing her lips up his neck and breathing hot air onto his skin. He turns to face her, a hard expression on his features. “Luna, what in Dumbledore's name are you doing?”_

_“Wouldn't you rather be fucking this hot pussy than studying?” she asks in a breathy voice. She presses herself up against his side and he can feel her voluminous breasts pressing into her. How had he not noticed her boob job?_

_He turns to look at her, “Of course I'd rather be fucking you than studying for this damned potions exam but I need to pass.” He turns back to his homework until he hears Luna climb up onto the table they'd been studying at and sit directly in front of him. Of course she spreads her legs and of course she isn't wearing any underwear. Harry looks up at her curiously. “Luna...” he says._

_“Harry, you want to make Hermione jealous, don't you? I know I would. What a better way to do so than to fuck someone on her favourite studying table?”_

_It's true, Harry hadn't realized that they were studying at the table that he and Hermione had spent hours poring over textbooks at all of the previous years he'd attended Hogwarts. He looks up at Luna and a smile spreads across his face. “You're right. I might as well fuck anyone I want now, since I don't have any one stopping me...” he says. He moves his hands forward and rests them on her thighs then he pushes his chair back with a leg and leans forward. He pulls out his phallic wand and says something that might sound like a magic spell, and then Luna is sitting in front of him, completely naked._

_She leans forward and they kiss, quick and dirty with too much tongue. Harry cups Luna's tit in one hand and lets the other travel down her fit body and toward her pussy. He massages it momentarily as she lets out soft moans against his mouth. He moves his own mouth to her neck and collarbones as he slips his fingers into her entrance. At this, Luna lets out a deep moan and Harry can almost believe that she's enjoying it. He knows she's not though, since Luna has been out of the closet as a lesbian for as long as he's known her. Like Harry, Luna is only fucking for the money._

_Harry shoves his fingers into Luna deeply, impaling her over and over again with his digits as she gasps and moans, really playing it up for the camera. Harry lowers his mouth from her collarbones to her tits, sucking on them and massaging them before he drops his mouth lower again._

_Harry spends some time then, sucking at her clit and fucking her with his fingers. She lies back against the table in order to give them more access and then makes a show of shoving the fake text books onto the floor. “Oh yeah, fuck yeah,” Luna cries out. She sits up and then turns over, batting her eyelashes at him as she displays himself fully for him to see. “Come on Harry, take this pussy.”_

_Harry grins at her and stands up then hurriedly undoes his trousers. He pulls himself out and strokes his cock a few times before positioning himself and pressing himself inside of her. He proceeds to fuck her hard, his scenes with Luna are always slightly more on the violent side than with anyone else. He thinks it's because Luna is willing to do a lot more than just fuck for money. With that thought in mind, Harry makes sure to smack her ass a little and use his teeth. He knows Luna doesn't mind, her girlfriend Ginny will be kissing them all better later tonight, he's sure._

_They change positions without any hassle, Harry sitting on the table while Luna rides him reverse cowgirl style. One hand is on her tit while the other is fisted in her hair, pulling her head back so that all of her moans can be felt against his jaw line and so that her entire body is on display for the camera. Harry drops his hand from her tit down to her clit, stimulating her as they fuck. He eyes are closed, fully playing up the situation until he cracks them open to see Malfoy staring at him, lust shining in his eyes._

_Harry takes only a moment to stare over at Malfoy, his own eyes darkening as he sees Malfoy suck in a breath just as Luna cries out. Malfoy's hands are in fists at his sides and his grey eyes are clouded. Harry knows it's because Malfoy is watching him, watching him pound into Luna over and over and he can tell by the look in Malfoy's eyes that the other man is just wishing that he was in Luna's position. Seeing that look on his face makes Harry wish the same. He closes his eyes though, blocking Malfoy out although if he were questioned about it, he wouldn't be able to deny that the show he puts on isn't for the camera, it's for Malfoy._

_He fucks Luna like a pro, and when he's finished, he comes all over her stomach and tits, his eyes meeting Malfoy's over Luna's too blond hair._

***

Harry is heading out to grab a coffee between scenes the next day when he feels someone behind him. He turns to see Draco and Hermione following behind him. “Hi, Harry!” Hermione says with a smile. “Snape demanded some caffeine, I think he's hungover, so I told Draco I would come and get some with him.”

“I know he's hungover. He and my dad were up til the wee hours, drinking scotch and reminiscing to back when they were in the business. I think he's convinced Severus to let him have a cameo, be one of Voldemort's supporters or something,” Draco says with amusement in his tone. He walks up so that Harry is in between the two of them. Harry has no idea when his mind switched from Malfoy to Draco but it seems too hard to go back now, especially with what Harry feels they'd shared during his scene with Luna.

“I like the Voldemort plot line,” Hermione cuts in with a nod. “I'd rather act in a porn where there's some plot to keep me entertained were I to watch it.”

Harry nods along, although he can't seem to find his voice at the moment. He can feel Draco's arm brushing his and he can smell Draco's cologne. He's pretty sure it's expensive. 

Draco shrugs. “When I watch a porn, I just want them to get right to the fucking, in all honesty. I'm not looking to enjoy it, I am looking to get off,” he says. He turns to Harry, “What do you think, Potter?”

Harry almost chokes because he hadn't actually expected to be addressed and hoped he could get away with silence. He finds that being around Draco makes him sweat too much, and forget everything that he's doing. He mutters a quiet, “yeah,” hoping that answer will suffice because he honestly has no idea what they'd even been talking about. 

“You're such a liar!” Hermione states, “you told me that you'd much rather be in and watch the films that have a bit of plotline.”

“Well of course I'd rather act in them; they make so much more money than the ones that only feature people fucking. Watching them, however... well... I've never really watched one,” he admits.

Draco stops short and stares at him. “Excuse me? You're a porn star and you've never watched one? Don't you like seeing the ones you've been in, to at least see how you did and how you can improve? I guess you don't need to improve though, do you, since you're Harry Potter and all.” 

The way Draco spits his name out makes Harry spin around and look at him. “What's your problem, Malfoy? I think it's my choice whether or not I want to watch porn.”

Draco shakes his head. “It just doesn't make sense, that's all. You're one of the most successful male porn stars in history and yet you don't even feel the need to improve your techniques? I didn't believe the interviews I'd read about you but now it seems they're proving to be completely true.”

“Harry has never, to my knowledge, lied in an interview,” Hermione replies proudly, like it was her doing and not a conscious choice on Harry's part. She rubs a hand down his back just as her phone goes off. She stops and looks at it then bites her lip. “Shit, Snape wants Ron and I to re-film our scene. Apparently we acted too in love. It's hard not to, considering he's my husband. Oh well, I trust the two of you can handle getting coffee on your own?” she says right before rushing off, leaving Harry alone with Draco.

Draco looks at him curiously then smiles wickedly. “So your scene with Luna yesterday has given me wank material for the rest of my life, I swear,” he says, bumping his hip into Harry's lightly. “It makes me even more excited for you to fuck me,” he adds with a wink. Harry isn't surprised, what with the way that Draco had been staring at him but right now, that's not at all what he wants to hear. He may just be cranky because he's barely slept at all since starting filming The Philosopher's Stone but he's definitely tired of hearing how good he is at fucking. It seems that that's all people can say to him anymore.

“Jesus,” Harry replies. “Are you really that obsessed with sex?” Harry asks incredulously. He supposes that Draco is in the business and that he's the one that's to inherit his father's company so it does make sense but for Harry it's all about the money. He may be good at it, but he knows he's not creating something lasting or something artful. He's just fucking for a camera so that someone else can get off. It's nothing special, it's nothing that some other bloke can't do, he's just willing to do it for everyone else to see.

Draco's eyes harden and he stops short. “What's it to you?” he demands. “You act like you're better than the rest of us and yet you are still here, still fucking both men and women for cash. You're not better just because you don't watch it, you're not better than anyone in that studio.” 

Draco's face is hard and angry and Harry's not exactly sure what he'd done. He's about to say something when Draco stalks off, leaving Harry by himself like he had been originally. He finds that he doesn't even want a coffee anymore. He just wants to never see Draco Malfoy again, considering he's positive now, that the other man must hate him. He pulls out his cigarettes and lights one, taking a deep drag. Perhaps he should apologize, since he hadn't really meant anything that had come out and he knows that Malfoy had just been trying to be nice to him, even flatter him. He sighs loudly as he exhales the smoke. Now he's going to have to find a way to make things right.

***

Harry goes to a porn store for the first time in his life that night, since he doesn't have any filming scheduled for the next day. He wears sunglasses and a hat so that he's not recognized. He's pretty sure that this is what celebrities do to avoid being recognized and if Harry is going to be recognized, it's going to be at a porn store. He rifles through the videos for a few long moments and is actually shocked at some of the covers he sees. Perhaps he really is too innocent to be working in porn after all. He thinks maybe he should get more than just what he'd come for: the entirety of the Draco Malfoy collection, and broaden his horizons a little. He knows that he's good but Draco had been right, there is always room for improvement when it comes to acting in porn, and Harry had already proven that with his most recent scene with Luna. In that scene he'd really stepped up and put on a performance that will have the community a flutter for the next little while at the very least.

He picks up a random title and puts it right back down. The images portrayed on the cover are just a little too kinky for him at this point in time. After that, he just gives up and goes up to the counter to ask. He fiddles with his hat a little as he leans over towards the sales clerk. “Excuse me, I was just wondering if you would be in possession of such a thing as any or all of the films that have Draco Malfoy in them?” he asks, trying to mask his voice a little.

The clerk punches something in on her computer and bites her lip. “It looks like we only have one available for rental and it's his first title, where he's only in it for about ten minutes. We do, however, have a boxed set of the titles he's starred in available for purchase,” she adds hopefully and Harry thinks that she must be paid on commission.

Since he doesn't want to have to go anywhere else, he nods. “I'll buy them all, please.”

The clerk nods and pulls down a boxed set from the top shelf which features a smirky looking Malfoy on the cover. Harry throws down his cash when she rings him up and clutches his bagged purchase to his chest. He doesn't dally on his way home, just catches the train and rushes to his flat from his stop. Once there, he drops his purchase onto his table and makes sure he has enough cigarettes because he knows he's going to be a shut-in for the next twenty four hours at the very least. 

He quickly runs to the store to stock up and then returns to his home. Harry pops the first film in and lights a cigarette. 

The set is amazing, almost as good as the set they're working on now. Harry isn't surprised. Draco is heir to Dark Mark industries, he's never had to work his way up. He's been spoiled, having prime roles ever since he started acting. What Harry would have given not to have had to play all the shitty roles he has under his belt... 

Thoughts of jealousy are driven from Harry's mind the first time he sees Draco's face on the set, kneeling in front of the cushions that are seemingly being used as a bed. He's dressed in a toga because this is a film that's set in ancient Greece. Slowly, Draco slips his toga from his shoulder and stands, allowing it to slip to the ground. He stands there, gloriously and beautifully nude and it's not even like he's acting in a cheesy porno at all. Draco looks like a work of art, standing there with his creamy white skin and bleached out hair as the bright sun beats down on him. He walks to the middle of the cushion and lies down, arranging himself so that he continues to look absolutely beautiful as he says, “Send them in.” 

It's only then that the actual point to this film becomes obvious. Two attractive women walk in, both only covered in thin, transparent pieces of material and they join Draco in the bed. The scene is hot, not even Harry can deny that, and it shows Draco to be worth every bit of praise that Harry has ever heard about him. He's classy and poised even while he's fucking the girls that are on the screen with him but there does seem to be some disconnect between Draco and the camera. He does everything right and he looks amazing doing it but there's no emotion coming across on his face, which is something that Harry knows he himself is really good at. 

Harry watches the rest of the film objectively, studying the scenes from an actor's point of view. Seeing as this was Draco's first film, there are no other scenes fully dedicated to him. He only appears a few more times to play his character but the rest of this film is focused on someone else. Harry knows for a fact that this is not the film that had made Draco famous just like Harry's first few films hadn't thrown him in the spotlight either. Harry finishes the film and pops the next into his dvd player after lighting another cigarette. 

This film is also based in ancient Greece but this time, Draco is playing Ares, the god of bloodlust and violence. He's also horribly spray tanned but still somehow managing to look amazing. The film starts heading in a decidedly kinky direction and that's not exactly the type of thing that Harry is into. He's about to turn it off and pop in the next when there is a knock at his door. He curses to himself and pulls on a pair of track pants. It won't do to answer his door wearing only his jockeys. 

Harry's intention is to tell whoever it is, no matter who it is at his door to go away so that he can go back to his project but when he opens the door, his words are caught in his throat. Standing in front of him is Draco, holding a bottle of expensive looking wine and looking sheepish. “Severus told me I should come here and make things right, after our little tiff earlier. I thought there would be no other way to do so without bringing some sort of offering. Do you mind if I come in?” he asks. 

Harry is about to say no, to say that he at least has to put some more clothing on before Draco can come bursting into his loft but before he gets the chance to do so, before he gets the chance to turn the video off, Draco's stormy eyes meet his. “Is that me I hear in there?” he asks right before shoving Harry aside and walking right into his house. Harry's heart is in his throat as he follows behind Draco and waits for the inevitable. 

He stops short when he sees Draco staring at the screen with a look of shock that slowly turns to amusement on his face. “Harry,” he says affectionately, which confuses Harry because they haven't really spent enough time together for Draco to be addressing him this way. “Are you watching my pornos?” he asks, all the while fully knowing the answer.

Harry just stands there awkwardly, shirtless and in his too baggy track pants and shrugs. “You said yourself that we should be making ourselves better, right? We're the top actors in our field, if there's anything to learn, it's from each other.” He reaches for the remote to turn off the film but Draco touches his hand, halting him. 

“I came here to make amends, we might as well drink my wine and watch these, objectively of course,” Draco says. He takes the remote from Harry's hands and settles himself on the couch, right where Harry had been only moments before. “I presume you have wine glasses?”

Harry nods and goes to the kitchen. Once there he actually remembers that he's barely clothed so he changes into some jeans and a t-shirt before returning with the glasses. Draco makes no move indicating that he'd noticed Harry's change of clothes; he just pours them each a glass of wine and settles back in. Harry sits beside him and sips his wine nervously. 

Draco elbows him and points to the screen. “So, for my first film, I was so pasty white that Severus insisted there would be no way anyone would believe I was Greek so he insisted I get a spray tan for this one, since I was supposed to be playing a god. I showed up the first day of filming with the darkest, nastiest spray tan imaginable. He made me wash it off and delayed filming until I got one that satisfied him.” 

Harry chuckles at this since he can see Snape doing this. Snape seems to take his art quite seriously, which is something Harry can respect. He looks over at Draco and tries to picture him with horribly dark skin and he just can't see it. He turns his head back toward the screen and continues watching and drinking his wine.

At the end, Draco turns toward him with a mournful look on his face. “Harry, we've drunk all the wine and I have no cigarettes,” he says, eyes wide. It's at this point that Harry discovers that Draco most certainly cannot hold his alcohol. 

Harry passes him a cigarette and stands. “I'm not sure I should give you more, but I have a few bottles of wine that have been waiting for the right occasion and I don't see why this shouldn't be it.”

Draco nods vigorously and lights his cigarette. He holds up the next film and grins. “Damn, this one is hot. You'll like it; it's my first starring film! I'll get it ready.”

Harry nods and goes over to the kitchen to grab another bottle of wine. He pours them each a glass and leans back on the couch. Draco starts the film and Harry finds that he has to take a drink right away to cover his shock. Draco had been right, Harry does like it, but it's not because it's Draco's first starring film, it's because Draco looks so amazingly beautiful in it. Harry, not for the first time, wishes that he'd had the opportunity to do such high budget films when he'd first started out. Not only that though, in this film, Draco is playing gay which is far hotter than watching him get it on with a woman. At the end of the first scene, Harry lights a cigarette. By the end of the second, he's refilling his glass of wine and gulping it down. He finds he has to adjust himself slightly because seeing Draco fucking other men and seeing how much he enjoys it is really starting to get Harry going. The disconnect he'd witnessed in the first film is gone completely; all he can see is how much Draco is enjoying this.

Draco starts leaning on him heavily toward the end, stealing drags from his cigarettes and generally just getting too close for Harry's comfort. Draco seems to be an overly touchy drunk since he seems to be obsessed with having his hands on Harry at all times while leaning on him. He looks quite satisfied as he watches the film and Harry is finding it increasingly hard to hide his own enjoyment with Draco pressed up against him. Not only that, but he's also beginning to feel the effects of all that wine he'd ingested and that's making him think that perhaps showing Draco how the film is affected him is a good idea. It's not, Harry's past has shown that him being with someone is a bad idea all around but... they could fool around, couldn't they? 

At the end of this film, their bottle of wine is empty again, as is Harry's pack of cigarettes. Draco pouts at him and swishes the bottle. “More?” he asks.

Harry shakes his head. “I'm out of smokes, need some more if we're going to continue this marathon, and food, too.”

Draco ponders this for a moment then nods. “Yes, food. We're filming our scene tomorrow and I don't want to be hungover for it,” he says.

A wave of dread washes over Harry at Draco's words. “Tomorrow?” he asks, his voice is higher than usual.

“Yes, I was meant to come here and tell you that as well, I guess I forgot.” He looks down for a moment then looks up at Harry and smiles. “I, for one, am really looking forward to it,” he proclaims. “Maybe we should practice...” he says devilishly. 

Harry thinks he's about to pass out. He has not had enough time to process the fact that he and Draco have to have sex, let alone that they have to have sex the next day. He needs to be a lot more drunk, immediately. “Or, I could go and get us more smokes and you can order us some food. There's more wine in the kitchen, feel free to indulge.” 

Harry himself goes to the kitchen and pops the cork on another bottle. He takes a few generous swigs and then fumbles his shoes on. He's out the door before Draco can say anything, heading to the store, effectively clearing his head. He was supposed to have the next day off, and now he had to go into work and fuck Draco Mafoy? It seems entirely unfair to Harry. 

Unfortunately, the store isn't far and Harry has his cigarettes and is on his way home quickly. He hesitates before walking in, afraid of having to face Draco again when he's so nervous but it's his house and he sort of has to go inside. He opens the door and grabs his bottle of wine on the way back to the living room, taking a swig while crossing the short distance.

He finds Draco sprawled on his couch, glass of wine in hand, looking ever so much more classy than Harry himself. “Hey, I ordered pizza. You like pizza, right? I like pizza,” he says. 

Harry nods and sits next to him, actually pouring the wine into his glass instead of drinking it straight from the bottle. Draco smiles at him drunkenly at his answer. Harry holds up the next film in Draco's collection and arches a brow. Draco snatches it from him and moves toward the dvd player, effectively popping it in and starting it. The pizza is completely forgotten as Draco settles himself onto Harry's body again and nuzzles him. Harry, feeling pretty drunk himself, strokes Draco's too blond hair and manages to pass out before the pizza even arrives.

***

The next morning Harry wakes to being prodded in the shoulder by Draco. He blinks his eyes open and finds immediately that his living room is much too bright for his eyes to be open. He shuts them immediately and Draco's low chuckles make his head pound in response. “Here, have some water,” Draco says, pressing a glass into Harry's hand. Knowing that it's the best idea, Harry takes it and gulps it down. He's quickly rewarded with a second glass and some advil. “You don't need to be on set until this afternoon,” Draco says, “so go get some more sleep. I'll see you later.”

Harry manages to make it to his bedroom and into his bed. He also makes sure to set his alarm before passing right back out until his alarm goes off later that afternoon.

***

Harry shows up to wardrobe about a half hour before his scene is set to film. He smiles at Neville, who wordlessly passes Harry his costume, a pair of neon blue hot pants. Harry knows it's because enemy Draco accosts him in his bedroom while he's sleeping and then exchanges sex for protection from the Dark Lord, Voldemort, who is being played by s and m veteran Tom Riddle. Harry changes into his costume quickly and then walks on set.

They're filming in his 'bedroom' which consists basically of a large four poster bed which is decorated in yellows and reds, which are apparently his 'house' colours. Harry climbs into the bed and gets himself comfortable. He hasn't let himself even think about this scene all day. He's sure that once he does, he will be far too nervous to perform. He's never actually been overly attracted to anyone he's had to fuck before. Sure, all the porn stars he's met are hot, but none of them have been so hot they have Harry thinking about them every waking moment. Harry has never felt the need to revisit his no sex except for cash rule either, but ever since Draco walked through that door, all Harry's wanted to do is break his own rules and drag Draco home with him every night after filming. 

Harry forces himself to breathe evenly as he starts to think about Draco and the sheer amount of Draco's skin that will be touching his skin and... He needs to calm down. Harry closes his eyes and breathes deeply as the light goes low and Snape calls out, “Action.”

***

 _Harry is sleeping, or at least pretending to be when he hears a noise. Immediately, he grabs his wand and jumps up from his pile of blankets. The mutters the word, “Lumos,” and the light comes on, bringing attention to the fact that he is not alone in his room. Draco Malfoy, lap dog of the Dark Lord, is standing before him, wielding his own wand in Harry's direction._

_“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry demands. He stands in the middle of his bed, looking menacing as Malfoy slowly lowers his wand. “Did your precious Dark Lord refuse to tie you up tonight? Well guess what? I won't do it either; I don't get my rocks off with bloody Death Eaters like you.”_

_“Shut up, Scar head, that's not why I'm here. Now, if you'll kindly stop pointing your wand in my face, I'd like to talk to you,” Draco lowers his own wand and tosses it aside so as to show that he's not a danger to Harry at all. “Nice pants,” he adds, with a raised eyebrow._

_Harry lowers his wand as well but doesn't toss it away just yet. He might need it, in case Malfoy proves to be the traitor that Harry knows he is. Harry sits on his bed and looks toward Malfoy with an arched brow. “What do you want?” he repeats._

_Draco slides into the bed and sits next to Harry. He looks like he wants to say something but he doesn't. Harry is getting impatient though and he glares over at Draco, hoping he'll actually tell Harry what he's doing there._

_Draco finally meets his eyes and says, “I don't want to follow the Dark Lord anymore.”_

_“Did he hurt you too badly last time?” Harry says with a sneer._

_“Potter, I'm serious. I only did it to support my family but I can't anymore. That man is insane!” Draco looks at him pleadingly. “Potter, you have to help me get away from them, you're the only one that I can trust to help me.”_

_Harry raises an eyebrow at him. “The only one? I doubt that,” he replies._

_“He's already killed Dumbledore,” Draco replies. “And you're the next strongest wizard. You're the only one who can protect me,” he continues. “If I were to just run away and disappear, he would find me, because of this,” Harry watches as Malfoy lifts the sleeve of his robes revealing the dark skull and snake tattoo that serves as a tracking device for Voldemort's followers. Harry knows that Malfoy can't hide and he also knows that Malfoy is being truthful about needing someone to protect him but Harry is still unsure as to whether or not he can trust Malfoy long term. “I'll do anything for you, I swear it,” the blond says finally._

_Harry looks at him contemplatively. Obviously he knows what Malfoy is implying but he still needs to be sure. “We're going to perform an unbreakable vow where you'll swear that you won't betray me or my friends,” Harry states, standing up and approaching Malfoy with his wand drawn and ready._

_“Anything,” Draco repeats, which obviously means he wasn't lying in the first place. Harry still feels like he has reason not to trust him though, so he will insist on making the vow with Malfoy._

_The two clasp their hands together and Harry whispers the spell over them, then demands that Malfoy swear he's not up to no good. Once it's finished Harry retreats back to his bed and sits on the edge of it. Malfoy comes and joins him. “Is there anything else you might require from me?” he asks silkily, breathing against Harry's ear. It makes Harry shiver and his heart beat a little faster._

_Harry turns toward Malfoy and runs a hand over his side. “I think I require a little more convincing,” Harry admits._

_Malfoy turns to him, eyes turning dark with lust. “I'm sure I can help convince you...” he says, moving forward to kiss Harry._

***

Harry tries to keep his mind stable when Malfoy's lips meet his but when the subtle minty breath ghosts across his lips, he finds that he can't concentrate at all. He sighs into the kiss, almost forgetting where he is, almost believing that Malfoy actually wants him. Harry's eyes flutter closed as they kiss and he runs his hands up and down Malfoy's sides. Malfoy pulls Harry down on to of himself and they continue to kiss. Harry begins to roll his hips against Malfoy's and already he knows that no matter how hard he tries, this isn't going to last long. From the way Malfoy's breath is coming in quick pants, he doesn't think that Malfoy will last any longer than he will.

As things progress, Harry is positive now that he can't do this. He doesn't want to. He's positive now that he's going to embarrass himself as soon as his dick is inside of Malfoy. It's just too hot and it feels too good. Harry has never been this attracted to one of his co-workers before and he really can't handle it. His body seems to have a mind of its own now, moaning out against Malfoy's touches. 

Harry's body is going through the motions while his mind is screaming for everything to stop. Malfoy climbs on top of him and when Harry sees his face, flushed with pleasure and desire, he knows that the end is near. When Malfoy positions himself above Harry and then guides Harry's cock inside, Harry lets out a deep growl and fucks into him. He doesn't last long, and it’s actually pretty embarrassing. Within five thrusts, Harry is coming with a grunt and falling back against the bed. To his surprise, he feels hot liquid spurt across his chest and feels Malfoy's muscles clench around his cock. 

They don't even have enough time to recover before Snape is screaming at them for ruining the shot. “What did you do? Aren't your professionals? Why the fuck did that scene last five minutes when you were supposed to give me twenty?” he demands.

“Um...” Malfoy offers him, looking subdued.

“Shut up, Draco,” Snape snaps. His glare makes Harry shrink back. “The two of you are supposed to be professionals. You are supposed to be able to perform under any duress. What I have seen today is something that I have never seen, not in my twenty years as a director. Only once did it happen in my acting days and the one who did it was fired on the spot,” he pauses for dramatic effect, Harry thinks, but continues rather quickly which means he's likely been greatly disturbed by what has just happened because Harry has never seen him lose his temper before. “I can't fire you two but I can ban you from my set until you are practised enough not to ruin another shot. Now, get out of my sight, you’re both pathetic,” he finishes with a growl.

Harry certainly doesn't need to be told again. He scrambles up, into his costume briefs and rushes from the room, closely followed by Malfoy. When they get to the dressing room, Harry hurriedly pulls on his own clothes. He feels rather disgusting since he hadn't had time to clean up after but there is no way that he plans to stay on set any longer than absolutely necessary with Snape in such a rage. He feels a tap on his shoulder just as he's about to leave and turns around to face Malfoy.

“So I guess that we should get together and practice,” he says calmly. Harry has no idea how he can sound so poised after what they had just experienced; his mind is reeling still. “So come 'round my flat at about eight. We can discuss this then.” 

Harry nods but doesn't say anything since he's rather eager to get as far away from the set, and Ron and Hermione, as he can. This has never happened to him before. He's a pornstar for fuck's sake, he needs to be able to perform under any and all circumstances, no matter how attractive his partner is. Even though Harry hasn't had sex unless it's been for work for a few years now, he's determined to fix this little problem as soon as possible.

***

Harry shows up at Draco's flat at the appointed time and knocks on the door. He doesn’t do any last minute prepping before Malfoy answers because he doesn’t see a point to it. This is just another part of the job since he had already screwed it up. He’s just here to make sure that he and Malfoy can actually film their scene properly this time, and finish the damn movie. Then he’ll never have to see Draco Malfoy again. He hears some shuffling on the other side of the door and shifts from foot to foot impatiently.

It takes longer than Harry expects for Draco to open the door to him. In fact, Harry is about to leave and take his bottle of wine home to get drunk by himself. When Malfoy finally answers the door, Harry is surprised to see him all dressed up in a suit. Harry hadn’t known he was coming over for a fancy dinner party. “What’s with the suit?” Harry asks.

Malfoy doesn’t answer; instead he flourishes back into his flat and takes a seat on a chair. He smiles at Harry and says, “Great, you’ve brought wine,” he points toward two glasses, one empty and clean and the other clearly used but still empty. He clumsy with his motions though, and his speech is thick. It’s pretty obvious to Harry that he’s been drinking for a little while now.

“Are you drunk?” Harry asks with a smirk. 

“Malfoys don’t get drunk, we’re classy,” he replies. He holds up his wine glass again and looks pointedly at Harry. 

Harry sighs but complies, pouring wine into both glasses and taking his own. He sips it before looking over at Malfoy. He knows what had happened with him, but Malfoy is a professional too, there’s no way both of them should have made the same mistake while filming earlier. He bites his lip and says, “So, what happened today?”

Malfoy shakes his head and pouts. “It’s your fault. You and your stupid hair and your stupid scar,” he complains. “And your stupid body and your stupid cock,” he continues. “I need more wine.” Malfoy picks up his glass with what looks like is supposed to be refined care but his motions are already clumsy from the wine and the effort just makes him look ridiculous. Fortunately, he doesn’t seem to realize that Harry had fucked up earlier as well.

Harry doesn’t feel like he needs wine, not yet, anyway, but he does light a smoke and inhale deeply. “Are you wearing cufflinks?” he asks after noticing a metallic glint on Malfoy’s wrists. 

“I’m classy, dammit,” Malfoy replies. He comes close to Harry and steals his cigarette, takes a deep drag and then hands it back. “I’m classy and I’m going to look classy, no matter what else is going on.” Instead of going back to the chair he’d been sitting in, he sits right next to Harry. “We really fucked up, didn’t we?” 

Harry nods and takes a drag then sets his cigarette down. “Yeah we did,” he admits.

“It’s your fault,” Malfoy repeats. “Your stupid body and mouth and fuck Harry, what else was I supposed to do?” his words are thick but Harry can understand him. “You’re the hottest guy I’ve ever had to fuck, no, you’re the hottest person I’ve ever had to fuck... I couldn’t get a mind block up because every time I opened my eyes all I saw was you.”

After hearing this, Harry gulps his wine down and then pours some more and gulps it again. He needs to be more drunk for this conversation because Malfoy is looking at him in this longing way, like he’d like to do a lot more with Harry than just fuck him. The idea of a relationship, and one with Malfoy at that, is something that terrifies Harry. He doesn’t want to think about it, so he drinks even more of the bottle of wine he’d brought. 

Malfoy is quiet for a while which allows Harry to drink almost the entire bottle of wine. He’s just about to pour the last few drops of it into his glass when Draco appears again, holding a fresh, full bottle. Harry hurriedly drinks the few drops he’d just poured and holds his glass up to Malfoy. He’s feeling pretty tipsy now and he’s more prepared to meet Malfoy’s eyes. When he does, he’s not surprised to see desire there and he’s also not surprised to feel those same desires well up inside of him.

“It was your fault too,” he says, out of nowhere. “I mean, earlier. It’s not just my fault, it’s your fault too.” He knows he’s not being entirely clear but he’s never really been able to think clearly once he’s gotten enough wine in him. “It’s your fault because before now, I’ve never wanted to fuck someone if it didn’t involve getting paid.” 

“You, sir, are insane,” states Draco. Suddenly his hands are all over Harry, feeling his chest and the pockets of his pants. Then he says, “where are your cigarettes?” just before finding them and stealing them. “It’s only your fault, Harry, but I don’t mind. Means we can have some extra fun.” Instead of returning Harry’s cigarettes after stealing one, Malfoy slips into the chair with Harry and presses in close. He lights his stolen cigarette with a flourish and allows himself to fall further into Harry’s lap. “So it’s not going to be too bad, since we’re both attracted to one another...” he ventures to say.

Harry looks up at him and nods. “But that’s the problem,” he says. “That’s why we failed. We’re gunna have to do it a lot...” 

The look in Malfoy’s eyes becomes positively devilish. “We should start now.” He holds the cigarette away and leans in, pressing his mouth to Harry’s. Harry kisses him back, slipping his arm around Malfoy’s back and pulling him closer. His head is swimming from the wine and from Malfoy’s mouth and right now, he’s willing to do anything to quench the need he has for Malfoy’s body. 

When they separate to breathe, Harry steals back his cigarette from Malfoy and takes a drag of it. As he exhales, he places it in an ashtray beside them and leans back in, licking into Malfoy’s mouth and pulling his body even closer. He sneaks his hand up Malfoy’s dress shirt, running it over his skin. 

As their kisses continue, their clothes are shed and Harry’s mind becomes more and more foggy. He remembers them standing and heading over to Malfoy’s bedroom, shedding the rest of their clothing along the way. He remembers their bodies pressing up against each other, more kissing and touching but then...

***

There’s a pounding in his head and even behind his eyes, the light looks too bright for him to open them. Harry groans and pulls a pillow over his head and wills himself to go back to sleep. He hears a groan from beside him and suddenly realizes that he’s not in his own bed. The sound of a lighter and then the smell of a cigarette burning bring him to full wakefulness and he tosses the pillow aside and sits up. The motion makes his stomach churn but he holds back the nausea and looks over to see a rather ruffled looking Malfoy next to him, smoking another stolen cigarette.

“That’s mine,” Harry says with a low voice. He holds his hand out for it because there’s no way that Draco- Harry pauses for a moment to realize that he’s Draco in his mind now instead of Malfoy, yet again- is going to sit beside him and smoke his cigarette without sharing it. He’s polite enough to pass it back after taking a drag though. 

“Did we fuck last night?” Draco asks. “I ask this because I’m naked and I think you are too.” He leans back against the headboard and Harry takes the opportunity to fully admire his lean body fully. 

“I don’t remember,” Harry admits. “If we did, I wish I remembered it.”

“Me too,” Draco replies, “must have been hot.” He passes the cigarette back to Harry and stands up. “I’m going to take a shower; you can just... stay here or something.” 

Harry reaches for his hand at that point and pulls him back toward the bed. “Maybe we should try to remember it this time,” he suggests. As soon as he says it, he wishes he hadn’t because Draco is staring at him incredulously and not moving, not away nor forward and Harry is afraid that maybe Draco doesn’t want to anymore, despite the fact that they have to.

Slowly, Harry watches as Draco’s lips quirk up into a smirk and then finally a grin, “Why don’t you just come with me to the shower?” he asks deviously. 

Harry feels his own face stretching into a grin as he keeps hold of Draco’s hand and climbs out of the bed. “Sounds brilliant,” Harry replies and follows Draco off to the washroom.

***

Harry is lying in Draco’s bed drinking a glass of wine and enjoying a cigarette when there’s a knock on the door. Harry stays where he is and waits for Draco to come back, since it is Draco’s flat, after all. When he returns he has an odd look on his face. Harry sits up further to see what it means.

“That was Neville. He had a note from Severus with him and a pizza,” Draco says. He slips in beside Harry and opens the note. His eyes run over it quickly and then he turns back to Harry. “He wants us back on set tomorrow,” says Draco. “And he sent the pizza because apparently we aren’t allowed to stop fucking long enough to make ourselves food.”

At this, Harry laughs and passes over the cigarette before getting out of bed to retrieve the pizza. He comes back and climbs back into the bed with it. “So let’s eat, and then fuck again,” Harry says as he passes Draco a slice. 

Draco makes a face and bites his lip. “Eat in bed?” 

“Why not? Then we’re closer to where we need to fuck, or is that why you’re making a face at me?” Harry doesn’t think that’s the case considering they’ve already done it three times, once in the shower and twice in the bed. 

“No, I just don’t eat in my bed,” he admits.

“Oh yeah, Malfoys are classy,” Harry laughs. “Just eat it and then we’ll have some fun.”

“Fine,” Draco replies and digs into the pizza. 

When they’re both done, Harry shares the remainder of the wine with Draco before crawling on top of him. He grins and licks Draco’s neck. “So, should we practise some more?” he suggests with a press of his hips to the blonds.

“Well that sounds a lot better than eating in bed,” Draco replies but he leans up and kisses Harry while running his hands over Harry’s ass. 

“Snape did say he wanted us all practiced up,” Harry adds and then leans down to kiss over Draco’s neck. 

Darco squirms beneath him but Harry knows it’s because his neck is quite sensitive and he’s enjoying it and not for any other reason. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint him, would we?” Draco replies before closing his eyes and breathing deeply. 

“Fuck no,” Harry replies before he turns his attention elsewhere.

***

The next morning, Harry is cleaned, fed and ready to film his scene. He waves to Neville when he gets to wardrobe and pulls on his tight little underpants and then wanders toward the set. Snape is there, filming one of the Voldemort scenes where he and Bellatrix Lestrange have torture sex with a ‘muggle’ which is the term they’re using in the film for non-magical people. Harry watches as the scene ends with the muggle’s death and then Voldemort having sex in the dead muggle’s blood.

When the scene is finished, Snape calls out, “Cut!” and then they get to work on cleaning up the area and then the props people come in and start setting up for Harry and Draco’s scene. Harry hangs back in the shadows until Snape notices him and says, “I trust you’re ready to succeed this time, Potter.”

Harry nods and says, “yes, sir. Draco and I spent a lot of time yesterday and the day before making sure we were prepared.”

He feels a hand trail up his back and turns to see Draco there, slinging his arm around his waist. Harry smiles over at him and is delighted to see Draco’s soft smile in return. Harry turns back to Snape when he hears their director clear his throat. “Well isn’t that lovely,” Snape growls. “Get in your places and don’t disappoint me this time. If you do, you’ll be fired and this film will never see the light of day.”

Harry knows the implication of this, considering this film has a much larger budget than any other he’s ever been in but he’s not going to allow Snape to intimidate him. He knows that this time he and Draco will be successful and he’s ready to show Snape and everyone else in the room just that.

***

 _Harry is sleeping, or at least pretending to be when he hears a noise. Immediately, he grabs his wand and jumps up from his pile of blankets. The mutters the word, “Lumos,” and the light comes on, bringing attention to the fact that he is not alone in his room. Draco Malfoy, lap dog of the Dark Lord, is standing before him, wielding his own wand in Harry's direction._

_“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry demands. He stands in the middle of his bed, looking menacing as Draco slowly lowers his wand. “Did your precious Dark Lord refuse to tie you up tonight? Well guess what? I won't do it either; I don't get my rocks off with bloody Death Eaters like you.”_

_“Shut up, Scar head, that's not why I'm here. Now, if you'll kindly stop pointing your wand in my face, I'd like to talk to you,” Draco lowers his own wand and tosses it aside so as to show that he's not a danger to Harry at all. “Nice pants,” he adds, with a raised eyebrow._

_Harry lowers his wand as well but doesn't toss it away just yet. He might need it, in case Draco proves to be the traitor that Harry knows he is. Harry sits on his bed and looks toward Draco with an arched brow. “What do you want?” he repeats._

_Draco slides into the bed and sits next to Harry. He looks like he wants to say something but he doesn't. Harry is getting impatient though and he glares over at Draco, hoping he'll actually tell Harry what he's doing there._

_Draco finally meets his eyes and says, “I don't want to follow the Dark Lord anymore.”_

_“Did he hurt you too badly last time?” Harry says with a sneer._

_“Potter, I'm serious. I only did it to support my family but I can't anymore. That man is insane!” Draco looks at him pleadingly. “Potter, you have to help me get away from them, you're the only one that I can trust to help me.”_

_Harry raises an eyebrow at him. “The only one? I doubt that,” he replies._

_“He's already killed Dumbledore,” Draco replies. “And you're the next strongest wizard. You're the only one who can protect me,” he continues. “If I were to just run away and disappear, he would find me, because of this,” Harry watches as Draco lifts the sleeve of his robes revealing the dark skull and snake tattoo that serves as a tracking device for Voldemort's followers. Harry knows that Draco can't hide and he also knows that Draco is being truthful about needing someone to protect him but Harry is still unsure as to whether or not he can trust Draco long term. “I'll do anything for you, I swear it,” the blond says finally._

_Harry looks at him contemplatively. Obviously he knows what Draco is implying but he still needs to be sure. “We're going to perform an unbreakable vow where you'll swear that you won't betray me or my friends,” Harry states, standing up and approaching Draco with his wand drawn and ready._

_“Anything,” Draco repeats, which obviously means he wasn't lying in the first place. Harry still feels like he has reason not to trust him though, so he will insist on making the vow with Draco._

_The two clasp their hands together and Harry whispers the spell over them, then demands that Draco swear he's not up to no good. Once it's finished Harry retreats back to his bed and sits on the edge of it. Draco comes and joins him. “Is there anything else you might require from me?” he asks silkily, breathing against Harry's ear. It makes Harry shiver and his heart beat a little faster._

_Harry turns toward Draco and runs a hand over his side. “I think I still need a little more convincing,” Harry admits._

_Malfoy turns to him, eyes turning dark with lust. “I'm sure I can help convince you...” he says, moving forward to kiss Harry._

_Harry kisses Draco back as the blond climbs on top of him. He slips his hands down over Draco’s back down to his ass and taking his pants off. Harry spends some time feeling Draco’s skin beneath his hands before flipping the blond over and trailing his lips all over his body. Finally, Harry takes his cock into his mouth._

_Draco is thrashing beneath his mouth, cursing and moaning. Harry licks up and down his cock and balls then pulls off, climbing back on top of Draco. “Do you like that?” he asks. “Do you like my mouth on your cock, you death eater scum?” he continues as he presses his hips into Draco’s hard._

_“Fuck, Potter, you feel so good,” Draco says almost nonsensically. “I want your cock inside me, please. Show me that I’ve been bad,” he adds._

_“Fuck yeah,” Harry whispers into his neck. “Fuck, Malfoy.”_

_After that, Harry decides not to waste any more time. He hitches Draco’s legs over his shoulders and spits on his palm. Harry runs his hand over his cock, wetting it with his saliva. He positions himself against Draco’s entrance and pushes himself inside, biting Draco’s neck as he does so. He hears Draco suck in a deep breath and allows the blond to get used to the feeling of Harry inside of him before he starts moving._

_“Fuck Potter, go harder dammit, I’m not some witless girl,” Draco complains._

_Harry makes sure to push into him extra hard this time and keep the pace up until he needs to slow down again. At this point, he pulls out entirely and climbs right off Draco. “Show me how good you sucked Voldemort’s cock, Malfoy, or I’ll send you right back to him.”_

_Draco smirks at him and sinks down toward Harry’s cock, licking over the tip and says, “I’ll show you the perks that will come with protecting me from the Dark Lord, don’t you worry, Potter.” He takes Harry’s cock into his mouth at that point and Harry doesn’t have to fake his enthusiasm. Draco is good with his mouth._

_Harry is starting to feel warm and buck up into Draco’s mouth when he forces Draco off of him and pulls Draco forward. He slips his dick inside Draco again and allows the blond to ride him._

_Finally, he jerks Draco’s dick a few times and Draco comes all over his stomach. This is Harry’s cue to pull out and beat his own cock until he comes all over Draco’s chest. Draco smoothes his hand through it then brings it up to his mouth. “Thank you,” he says earnestly._

***

“Cut!” Snape calls out and Harry disentangles himself from Draco so that he can get up. “Thank you two for not embarrassing yourselves, this time.”

Harry nods, picks up his little shorts and then heads over to wardrobe where he returns them and hops into the shower. He doesn’t have any more scenes to film aside from some action ones and he knows that they aren’t scheduled until later in the week so he has time to relax now that this strangeness with Draco is over with.

He’s of mixed emotions about everything that had happened in the past few days and he’s not really sure where he stands where Draco is concerned. He knows that for him, sex isn’t something he does until he has true feelings for the person or unless he’s being paid. He understands that the time he’d spent with Draco at his flat was technically for work but Harry doesn’t feel like it ended there. He knows now, and he kind of always had known, that his attraction to Draco is electric and it’s only augmented by the fact that he has genuine feelings for the blond.

Harry isn’t entirely sure where they’re going as he climbs out of the shower and shrugs on his own clothes. Since he’s not scheduled for anything else that day, he heads out of the studio, intent on going back to his place since he hadn’t been there in two days and he’s in need of some fresh clothes. He lights a cigarette once he’s outside and starts walking.

He’s nearly off the property where they’re filming when he hears his name being called. Harry turns to see Draco coming toward him so he stops and turns around. “Hey,” he says. “Are you done for the day?” 

Draco shakes his head quickly, “but I couldn’t let you escape without first talking to you,” he says. 

Harry just looks at him as he takes a drag of his cigarette, curious to hear what Draco has to say.

“Harry, it’s obvious we’re both attracted to one another,” he starts, “and we enjoy drinking wine together and fucking each other, so I don’t see why those things should stop just because we’re done filming together.” He takes a deep breath and puts a hand on Harry’s hip, running his thumb over his skin. “And I’m in the biz, I know that you’ll have to fuck other people but I can be okay with that, as long as I know I’m the one you’re coming home to.”

Harry is speechless for a moment and finds that he needs to take another drag of his cigarette before replying. “Are you sure?” is all that he can think of to say too, and it makes him feel like a complete idiot. 

“Look at you,” Draco replies, making a point to look Harry up and down. “Of course I’m bloody sure. So sure that I think you should come by my flat tonight, and this time, I’ll bring the wine.”

Harry grins at him and leans into his hand a little. “Okay, we can try this,” he says quietly. 

“Really?” Draco sounds excited when he asks it, excited and a little nervous. Harry finds it quite endearing. 

“Yes,” he replies. He drops his cigarette to the ground and moves even closer to the blond.

“Good, I didn’t want to have to argue with you about it,” Draco says before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Harry’s. 

Harry kisses him back briefly but passionately before pulling away and saying, “Get back in there before Snape has a fit,” he kisses him once more and adds, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Draco nods and then turns and runs off. Harry watches him until he disappears into the building. He can feel the smile stretching across his face and he knows that it’s not going to disappear any time soon. As he turns and walks toward his flat, he thinks that maybe working with Draco Malfoy hadn’t been so bad after all. 

End.


End file.
